Giving Up
by primu
Summary: When Ichigo find out that Shiro has a girlfriend his heart break. Will he continuous living without him or will he give up and kill himself? Find out.  summary suck :D so please read the fic  ShiroxIchi oneshot


Pairing: Ichi/Hichi

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: This is my first fic, so please be nice ^^

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Karakura town. Ichigo was waiting for his best friend – Shiro – in the park. They was going to do their weekly cross in the mountain. The albino was never late, but now was 8:30 and he has to be there in 8 h. Ichigo was starting to worry.<p>

Finally he saw the white hair behind the tree. But when he come, Ichigo saw that he wasn`t alone, there was a girl. He (Ichigo) froze. The redhead has feelings about his best friend from one year now. But he know that they will never be more then friends. So he tried to act normal around him. But sometimes it was impossible, like that time.

"Ichigo, this is my girlfriend – Rukia. She will come with us this time" Shiro say when he come next to his best friend.

Ichigo just stand there. Staring at them. Trying not to cry. When he find his voice, he was only able to say

"Sorry, Shiro today I can`t go with you. Bye now."

He just start running and the tears start rolling down his cheeks.

"Ichi" Shiro go after him.

But Ichigo didn`t hear him. He was just running and crying. He go to his room, lay on his bed and cry till the sleep take over him.

Shiro go back to do the cross. Then they go to small restaurant to have some lunch. All that time he was thinking about Ichigo. Why he act like this? The only reason he know was that Ichi likes him. But he didn`t even dream about that. Shiro was in love with his best friend from one year. And he know that it won`t happened. So he got a girlfriend and tried to forget. But he couldn`t.

After they eat, he hugs her and they separate. He go home and sit on the sofa. Watch some movie, but his thoughts were still for Ichi.

When Ichigo was up, it was already night. He stand up and go to the bathroom to wash his face. Then he go to his room again and try to have some more sleep. But it didn`t come. He decide to go out for a walk and clean his mind. He think about Shiro and this girl Rukia. If Shiro is with her, what is he living for. There wasn`t any reason for him to be alive. The only one who Ichigo live for was Shiro. And Shiro don`t need him. Then what is the meaning of his life. Before he could think he was on the bridge. But befor he do anything he has to tell Shiro his feelings. So he write him a SMS.

This night Shiro can`t sleep. So he go out for a walk. He was walking in the park and thinking. What if Ichi really likes him. No he don`t to give himself an empty hopes. Suddenly his phone rang. He open it and saw that he got message from Ichi. He felt happy and relieved. He start reading.

"Shiro, I wanted to tell you that I love you from one year. But now everything is fine with you and you don`t need me. So I don`t have reason to live. You won`t see me ever again. Don`t worry. Bye forever."

"Of course I need you stupid berry." – He felt so happy to hear that Ichi love him to. But then he remembered the last part. Where he say forever. He shudder. What was Ichigo thinking. One thought past through his mind. What if he want to kill himself? He was walking all this time. And when he look around, he saw that he was near the bridge. Then he saw something orange and goosebumps run through him body. He run as fast as he can to the orange. When he was there he saw that there really was Ichi. And then everything was on slow mode. Ichigo jump from the bridge down in the river.

"Ichi" Shiro cry out.

And without even thinking, he jumps after him. He fall down in the river. He can swim so he start search for Ichi, who can`t swim. But he can`t find him. The river was fast and it was dark but he didn`t stop. After some time he saw something orange near the coast. He swim to him and take him out. First he try to call 911 but his phone was broke from the water. So he take Ichigo in his hand and go to the the nearest hospital. He was all wet but he didn`t stop until Ichi was taken in the hospital. Then he collapsed.

When he woke up again, he found himself in white room, dressed in white clothes. Slowly the memories come back and realization hit him. Where is Ichi? He stand from the bed and walk to the door. In that moment the door open and doctor walk in.

"Oh, you are up. How nice. I`m Urahara your..." The blond man was cut.

"Where is Ichi?" Shiro can`t just stand here and listen to this idiot. He had to find his Ichi.

"You mean Ichigo Kurosaki. Come I`ll bring you to hs room." Urahara was serious now. And Shiro was glad that the man know what he want and didn`t make him to wait.

They walk trough long hall with many rooms. They stop in frond one room. Urahara open the door. Shiro walk in and gasp. On the bed was Ichi with life supporting systems.

"I will leave you now" Doctor say and leave.

Shiro sit on the bed and reach for Ichigo`s hand. It was cold.

"Ichi, how could you ? When you tell me that you love me? How could you? Nothing is alright, nothing is fine. I love you too and I don`t want to loose you. Please wake up." Shiro wait for answer but there wasn`t one.

A week later

Shiro was already fine and doesn`t need to stay in the hospital. He go home get some things and go to Ichi. And now he stay with Ichi 24/7. He needed to be there. He wanted Ichi to wake up so much. But it didin`t happened.

"Ichi, I miss you so much. I lobe you so much. Come back to me, please." Shiro say with small voice. Ha hasn't eat anything from 3 days. But can`t think for eating. He has to be near Ichi if he wake up. Shiro was so tired, but he won`t sleep. But his eyes closed. And he tell himself that it won`t do any bad to close them for a minute. Snd the sleep take over him.

"S-Shiro" a warm voice make him leave his dreams. His eyes wide open.

"I-Ichi" Shiro look at him and smile, real smile. "You … I thought you… I thought I lost you."

"Shiro what am I doing here. I … I jump from the bridge." Ichi look away.

"It`s good that I was there in that moment and jump after you. I take you out of the water and take you here. Look I wanted to tell …" he was cut from Ichigo.

"Don`t! Don`t say anything. I`m just fine now so you can leave and go to your girlfriend"

"I won`t go anywhere. I receive your messag. Listen…" he was cut again.

"That is other reason for you to leave. Go." Ichigo look away and tears go down on his face.

Then pale arm turn his face and he felt lips on his own. His eyes wide. When they broke apart, Ichigo was only able to say:

"Shiro, What-"

"You don`t let me to say what I wanted. Now that I got your attention. I love you too, Ichigo. You don`t know how happy was I when I read your SMS. But when I see you to jump, my heart just break. And now I see you are ok and I just can`t tell you how happy I am right now. I love you with all my heart."

Ichigo can only stare. But when the albino lips was upon his again, he kiss back. In that moment the doctor walk in. They broke apart.

"Shirosaki-san please wait out." Urahara tell the albino.

A small, but happy voice reach the albino, while he was leaving. "Love you too, Shiro"

3 days later

Today was the day when Ichigo was going home. The albino was waiting for him in front his room to get ready. His phone rang. It was Rukia. He hang up. And decide to send her a message later. Now he will just spend time with his boyfriend.

Ichigo was ready and they walk out of the hospital.

"Ichi, do you have place to stay?" Shiro broke the silence.

"I have small apartment" The berry answer.

"Well…I wanted to ask you do you want to stay at my place, to live with me?"

"Yes, yes I want!" Ichigo say and kiss him passionately.

Shiro open the door of his flat, their flat.

"Welcome home, Ichi"

And that was how their life together start.

* * *

><p>So what you think? Please review to tell me what you like and what you don`t like so I can make it better next time ^_^<p> 


End file.
